legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 March 2012
11:31 That reminds me... 11:31 I need to change my youtube background 11:31 Channels are getting updated tonight I believe 11:31 Really? 11:31 Cool. 11:31 I use the new channel already. 11:31 I didn't. 11:31 Have you seen? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U629tAsU6Uc 11:31 Cause my layout would be ruined 11:31 :P 11:32 I don't use a layout. 11:32 Yea :P 11:32 Seen it 11:32 I tile a pic with the Underhand. :P 11:32 I just notice that it loops O_O 11:32 Yup. :P 11:32 Well, Gtg again. Sorry I keep leaving. I may or may not come back. 11:32 Sooo... 11:32 CYA! 11:32 :P 11:32 Cya! 11:45 Hi 11:46 Chat is kinda dead right now 11:46 Hi Prototron 11:46 Hello. 11:46 Hi Cdmpants 11:46 Or Hollis 11:46 Or Hlosh 11:46 Hollis please. 11:46 *Holish 11:46 Ok 11:50 Hi Vector 11:50 Not having troubles this time? 11:50 Oh... 11:53 http://www.youtube.com/user/LukeActionFilms/feed Look! Unity 3.x Android and iOS! 11:53 Vector haveing trouble again 11:54 I cannot build fr iOS on Windows. 11:54 No Xcode. 11:54 :( 11:54 Well, CYA again. 11:54 Bye 11:54 Hi 11:56 test 11:57 Yes! 11:57 Rio been here recently? 11:59 Just left 12:01 :D 12:01 Hello 12:01 hi 12:02 Hi 12:03 hello 12:13 Hello 12:14 "A wild Farukon has shown up!" 12:14 You play pokemon...? 12:14 Yes. 12:14 me too 12:15 I have the Japanese version of Pokemon Platinum 12:15 I can't read it, but its cool :P 12:15 And for those wondering, Farukon is the Japanese word for "Falcon" 12:15 And I suck :P 12:15 My first Gameboy Pokemon game was free >:D 12:15 Ok 12:15 I have Pokemon Yellow 12:16 I got the game when I moved to Minnesota, where I still live, and I was rummaging around the house and found a tiny magnetic car, and the Pokemon game. 12:16 I forgot what it's called though 12:17 Lemme see if I can find the game card in my room, which is gonna be hard considering it's full of LEGOs 12:18 Hey, people! 12:18 There LEGOs in the basement, in the kitchen, in the dining room (Dining room is basically where I put the Modular Buildings at) the bathroom ( :P ) and of course, in here, the computer room. 12:19 There are LEGOs everywhere 12:21 Computer room LEGOs: Log Cabin, Fangpyre mech, some Hero Factory, some series 6 minfigures, a Wampa, some stuff from the LEGO city advent calender, a Star Wars snow speeder, some Bionicle, a remake of the Lego Universe Paradox Mech, and the staff shrine from Jay's Storm Fighter. 12:22 Modular Building sets: Grand Emporium, Pet Shop. 12:22 Might get Town Hall in June, though. 12:22 LEGO City sets: So many I have no idea. 12:23 Ninjago: Same as LEGO City 12:25 Lots of LEGOs... 12:26 :P 12:22 Modular Building sets: Grand Emporium, Pet Shop. 12:22 Might get Town Hall in June, though. 12:22 LEGO City sets: So many I have no idea. 12:23 Ninjago: Same as LEGO City 12:25 Lots of LEGOs... 12:26 :P 12:32 Hello! 12:32 Hekkp 12:32 *Hello 12:35 ToaCody is back :D 12:43 I gtg. 12:43 Buy by bye!!!! 12:48 This is VERY quick. 12:48 TGF, I am not whitelisted for your minecraftserver. 12:48 Just had to mention that. 12:48 PLEASE add me. Thank you! 12:48 Alec_Warper 12:48 GTG! 12:48 Bai! 12:50 oh shesh. -_- 12:51 why even be on here? -_- 12:51 ... 12:51 ok... someone IS here. :P 12:55 never mind... Bye! :P 01:00 Hmm? 01:16 Yo! 01:16 Oh, ProfBrickkeeper is away. 01:18 Bye 01:26 Ohai. :P 01:27 VECTOR. 01:27 YOUR CAR IS COLD. :P 01:28 IT'S NOT STARTING PROPERLY. 01:28 I SHOULD STOP THIS. :P 01:30 NEVER MIND. :P 02:00 Hello Nobody! 02:14 Test 02:14 Yes! 02:14 :D 02:14 02:21 Hello 02:21 Testing connection. If anyone see this, please say something. 02:21 ohai. 02:21 hi 02:22 and yeah. It's working. 02:22 yeap. 02:22 I am using Google to visit this website :P 02:22 lol :P 02:22 02:22 And yeah, it's working. :P 02:22 and bye 02:26 (cake) 02:28 cakeeeee. 02:28 Hi. 02:28 Blocker not working, but neither is Potco...... :S 02:29 THIS WAS A TEST 02:29 Hello 02:29 and goodbuy 02:29 Yes, good buy indeed. Very good price if you ask me. 02:30 hmmm 02:30 ya know whats NOT a good buy? 02:30 ironically, computers from best buy. 02:31 Say, whats Potco? 02:32 ohai 02:32 Hello Patch 02:32 Okay, the Patch is back! 02:32 (cake) 02:39 Tize Quiet 02:40 Hey guys! 02:40 Hello? 02:41 ... 02:46 ...... 02:49 Goodbuy 02:50 and goodbuy to you too 02:54 Hello 02:55 and Goodbuy 02:55 hello 02:56 What??? But you left?? 02:57 <-Nebulous-> NOOOOOOO 02:57 <-Nebulous-> PATCH IS AWAY 02:57 <-Nebulous-> :P 02:57 How did you get here? 02:57 <-Nebulous-> Eh? 02:58 <-Nebulous-> I... clicked on "Join Chat"...? :P 02:58 <-Nebulous-> Not this again... -_- 02:59 Patch! Hey! 02:59 <-Nebulous-> He's afk, fool. :P 02:59 PATCH IS AWAY GAH 02:59 <-Nebulous-> Or at least, not here... :P 02:59 :P 02:59 Hallo! 02:59 <-Nebulous-> I joined to talk to him, too. :P 02:59 <-Nebulous-> EDDY 02:59 NEBULA 02:59 :P 02:59 EDD-AY! :P 02:59 <-Nebulous-> Now I have a reason to be here. :P 02:59 :P 02:59 OMG I CAN'T SPELL EDDAY RIGHT :P 02:59 :P 02:59 WHOA! 02:59 WAIT IT 02:59 MINER! 02:59 IS 02:59 ED DAY 02:59 <-Nebulous-> So, yeah... long chapter. :P 02:59 :P 03:00 You, you.... You look different. :P 03:00 Yes :P 03:00 <-Nebulous-> That's because he joined my Wiki. :P 03:00 On a scale of 1 to 10, how long was my chapter? :P 03:00 No I needed an avatar :P 03:00 <-Nebulous-> 1 to 10 what? 03:00 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:00 GIMME DA STORY LINKS >:D 03:00 :P 03:00 One being "Very Short" and ten being "Very Long". 03:00 :P 03:00 <-Nebulous-> What are the others? :P 03:00 57 and 2. :P 03:00 :P 03:00 <-Nebulous-> What do they stand for? :P 03:01 User blog:Eddy847/Dark Journey: Chapter 1 03:01 I IS TEH GHOST LIGHT >:D 03:01 User blog:Eddy847/Dark Journey: Chapter 2 03:01 *Follows Nebulous and Eddy around creepily* 03:01 User blog:Eddy847/Dark Journey: Chapter 3 03:01 :P 03:01 :P 03:01 The others.... are others. :P 03:02 <-Nebulous-> I choose 57, because I like low numbers. :P 03:02 :P 03:02 But seriously. How long was it? :P 03:02 It was five pages long on my computer... :P 03:02 The program I used to write it, that is. :P 03:03 WORD RITE? :P 03:03 No, Pages. :P 03:03 I use Mac. :P 03:03 GASP :P 03:03 :P 03:03 I use a mac sometims :P 03:03 I use windows on it :P 03:03 03:03 *sometimes 03:03 I use a Mac all the time. :P 03:03 I don't have a mac all the time. :P 03:04 Hi 03:04 Hi! 03:04 Eddy, you got Steam 03:04 *? 03:04 I like my Mac... :P 03:04 03:04 Yes. :P 03:04 FRIEND ME NAOH :P 03:04 <-Nebulous-> He never uses it. D: 03:04 D: 03:04 True. :P 03:04 Then he probably can't friend me. 03:04 I'll friend you if you guess why I like my Mac... 03:04 Because.. 03:04 :P 03:05 It's silver and shiny? :P 03:05 No, it's because it's twenty inches wide, and twelve inches high. :P 03:05 SO? 03:05 :P 03:05 <-Nebulous-> YOU LIKE MACS?! 03:05 <-Nebulous-> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 03:05 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:05 Nonetheless, you guessed, so to the friends list you shall go. :P 03:05 Yes. :P 03:05 <-Nebulous-> PCs rule. :P 03:05 EDDY GO JOIN PAPER MARIO WIKI IF YOU PLAY PAPER MARIO NAOH 03:05 :P 03:05 <-Nebulous-> Just ask Mythrun... :P 03:05 :P 03:06 I have. :P 03:06 <-Nebulous-> He doesn't play Paper Mario. D: :P 03:06 :P 03:06 GASP 03:06 YOUR NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE! :P 03:06 :P 03:06 I know, I'm terrible. :P 03:06 :P 03:06 lol 03:06 <-Nebulous-> Yes, you are. :P 03:06 :P 03:06 PLEASE TELL ME YOU PLAY ZELDA 03:06 Cause if you don't.. :P 03:06 In fact, just last night, I kicked one of my friends in the face. :P 03:06 No. :P 03:06 GASP D: 03:06 Of course, it was a dream... :P 03:06 ALSO GASP D: 03:06 :P 03:07 Why would you kick someone in a dream? : 03:07 I never kick people in dreams. 03:07 <-Nebulous-> Why would you not? :P 03:07 <-Nebulous-> It's a dream. :P 03:07 I have no idea. :P 03:07 I can't remember the last time I had a dream. 03:07 :P 03:07 03:07 That I remembered. :P 03:07 <-Nebulous-> But I know when it was. :P 03:07 I can't add you in Steam... :P 03:07 <-Nebulous-> WHY 03:07 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:07 DANG YOU DON'T HAVE A GAME I KNEW IT D:< 03:07 :P 03:08 <-Nebulous-> EDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYy 03:08 BOO HOO HOO :P 03:08 <-Nebulous-> Go on Steam NAOH 03:08 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:08 I tried to download Portal from Steam... :P 03:08 And? 03:08 :P 03:08 It failed. :P 03:08 <-Nebulous-> How?! :P 03:08 It failed? 03:08 O_o 03:08 Whenever I tried to open it, it crashed. :P 03:08 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:08 Of course, it WAS the free trial... :P 03:08 ... 03:08 :P 03:08 MUAHAHA :P 03:08 :P 03:08 I CAN USE TWO :P 'S 03:09 :P 03:09 test 03:10 Yes!! 03:10 :P 03:11 How come whenever I CAN speak nobody is around, but when I have that evil glitch, Everyone is talking like crazy 03:11 Soo... Quiet... :P 03:12 Because your computer can't hand THIS MANY :P 's 03:12 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:12 <-Nebulous-> Because it's a Mac. :P 03:12 :P 03:12 It's a windows 03:12 and I just switched computors 03:12 Ah. 03:13 No, NEBULA! WHY YOU NO STAY IN CHAT? 03:13 Goodbuy 03:13 Hey, Miner, don't start with the ":P's" again. :P , I crashed you with them last time. 03:13 *cough* 03:13 :P 03:13 Of course, *cough*...in Private chat. 03:13 What? 03:13 I stopped doing that :P 03:13 I got bored. :P 03:13 I prefer (cake) to :P 03:13 THANKS FOR REMINDING ME THOUGH :P 03:14 MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAH :P 03:14 :P 03:15 And people say I spam the cake even if I just do it once 03:15 Gtg, later peeps. 03:15 -END OF LINE 03:15 Goodbuy! 03:16 OH NO HE LEFT 03:16 :( 03:16 He may come back. 03:16 OH NO HE MAY COME BACK. 03:16 :p 03:17 No, I'm kidding. I like Eddy. 03:17 I've known him for a while. 03:18 <-Nebulous-> HELLO?! :P 03:18 <-Nebulous-> Patch. 03:18 <-Nebulous-> You're here. :P 03:19 <-Nebulous-> Sorry about the "HELLO?!". You see, I didn't realize I needed to refresh Chat. So I haven't seen the past 6 minutes of conversation. :P 03:19 Hello. 03:19 <-Nebulous-> Hey, will you do me a favor? 03:19 ? 03:20 he wants you to help him get more Paper Mario wiki members :P 03:20 03:20 <-Nebulous-> No. :P 03:20 <-Nebulous-> USE STEAM MORE OFTEN. :P 03:20 AND FRIEND ME ON IT PLEASE. :P 03:22 <-Nebulous-> So... Is that a "Yes"? :P 03:22 Uh... 03:22 <-Nebulous-> Didn't think so. :P 03:22 ...well, first of all, I don't own games from Valve, so I can't friend people. 03:22 <-Nebulous-> You can talk to me, though. :P 03:23 Second of all...Paper Mario? :p 03:23 <-Nebulous-> Yes... You have a problem with that? :P 03:23 <-Nebulous-> http://papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page 03:23 <-Nebulous-> I think I'm doing a pretty good job with it. :P 03:25 Patch, Nebula wants me to help convince you to use Steam more often. Can you just go along with it...? 03:25 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:26 You don't need to own a game from Valve, you can just get any game on Steam. :P 03:26 <-Nebulous-> Hey, Hollis. There's this cool new thing called Private messaging. :P 03:26 <-Nebulous-> Mythrun, where were you when Eddy was talking about his Mac? :P 03:26 <-Nebulous-> I needed backup. :P 03:26 "Mac" doesn't ping me. :P 03:27 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:27 Hello Mythrun 03:27 <-Nebulous-> Make it so it does. :P 03:27 Uh Mythrun -----> User:ProfArchibaldHale 03:27 <-Nebulous-> Yes, continue to point it out. -_- :P 03:27 So what pings you? 03:28 I use Steam when I need to reach someone. 03:28 Windows Vista, Windows 7, etc :P *most likely* XD 03:28 I can talk to Nebula here. 03:29 <-Nebulous-> I'm not usually here, though. 03:29 <-Nebulous-> I'm always on Steam when I use the computer. 03:27 Hello Mythrun 03:27 <-Nebulous-> Make it so it does. :P 03:27 Uh Mythrun -----> http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:ProfArchibaldHale 03:27 <-Nebulous-> Yes, continue to point it out. -_- :P 03:27 So what pings you? 03:28 I use Steam when I need to reach someone. 03:28 Windows Vista, Windows 7, etc :P *most likely* XD 03:28 I can talk to Nebula here. 03:29 <-Nebulous-> I'm not usually here, though. 03:29 <-Nebulous-> I'm always on Steam when I use the computer. 03:30 Yeah, Patch! 03:30 Nebula, am I helping at all? :P 03:30 <-Nebulous-> Kind of... I guess. :P 03:30 <-Nebulous-> Patch usually values your opinion more than mine, so I figured maybe it would work. :P 03:31 Good. *whispers* Patch, say something! 03:31 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:33 <-Nebulous-> Patch, you didn't say anything. :P 03:34 Wha? 03:34 Sorry, I'm half afk. 03:34 Nebula, try to talk to his other half. 03:34 :P 03:34 03:34 No worries, Nebula, I don't value Hollis's opinion. :P 03:34 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:35 Alright, alright, alright. 03:35 <-Nebulous-> "No worries"? 03:35 I vow to use Steam twice as much as I have in the past. 03:35 <-Nebulous-> You're Canadian, not Australian. :P 03:35 <-Nebulous-> Sorry, it had to be said. :P 03:35 G'day, mate. 03:35 :P 03:35 <-Nebulous-> So you'll use Steam twice per three months? :P 03:35 Dang. You're using math. :P 03:36 brb, hang on. 03:36 Steam is better than this chat. 03:36 <-Nebulous-> Okay. :P 03:36 <-Nebulous-> Most certainly. 03:36 <-Nebulous-> Yay, Mythrun is helping, too. :P 03:36 I have Steam set to auto-login whenever I turn on the computer. 03:37 It's much easier that way, if anyone wants to talk to me. 03:37 <-Nebulous-> I don't. I just remember to log in. :P 03:39 <-Nebulous-> He said brb, but I think he meant bbl. :P 03:42 (cake) 03:42 Goodbuy 03:44 <-Nebulous-> Bye, 03:49 <-Nebulous-> Ho hum... :P 03:51 Tize Quiet 03:51 <-Nebulous-> True. :P 03:51 Too Quiet 03:53 Paaattccchisbaaacck. 03:54 <-Nebulous-> Yay. :P 03:54 <-Nebulous-> Still not on Steam, though. :P 03:55 Patch will refer to himself in the third person from now on. 03:55 <-Nebulous-> Nebula concurs. :P 03:56 <-Nebulous-> In any case, you have a responsibility to your friends to be logged into Steam more often. :P 03:56 You can always reach me here. 03:56 Patch Lied! 03:56 *You can always reach Patch here. 03:56 ???? 03:56 <-Nebulous-> No I can't. :P 03:56 <-Nebulous-> You're not here most of the time. :P 03:58 I have schoolwork, things to do, etc. 03:58 I'm always on here except when I'm not. 03:58 <-Nebulous-> :P 03:58 and the 3rd person narrative has ended 03:59 <-Nebulous-> We all have things to do... 03:59 <-Nebulous-> But when we don't, we log into Steam. :P 04:00 They're remaking the My Fair Lady musical??! 04:00 <-Nebulous-> . . . :P 04:00 You wrote a musical? 04:01 Disgraceful! 'Tis a lot of rubbish! 04:01 They're remaking the film D: 04:02 I hope it isn't as bad as when they remade The Music Man. 04:02 You directed a film? 04:02 No. 04:02 I watched a film :P 04:02 Ah 04:03 <-Nebulous-> :P 04:05 I'd post links to some of the music, but Professor Higgins, one of the main characters, like to curse a lot :P 04:05 <-Nebulous-> Okay... :P 04:06 Thats ok. I don't like musicals 04:06 D: 04:06 Hi. 04:06 Hi 04:07 Back 04:07 :P 04:07 Hi. 04:07 Hey 04:08 <-Nebulous-> Hi. :P 04:13 Be back tomorrow, GTG. 04:13 Buy! 04:13 <-Nebulous-> Shoot. :P 04:13 <-Nebulous-> Just missed him. :P 04:14 (cake) ) 04:17 Hello Nateh, care for some cake? (cake) 04:17 No thanks :P 04:18 Ok, more for me! 04:18 Back again :P 04:18 Gone again :P 04:18 Maybe 04:19 Hey, I'm chat mod again :P 04:19 Yay :P :P 04:19 Wait what? :P 04:19 Thanks Mythrun (cake) 04:19 Oh :P 04:19 :D 04:19 NOM NOM NOM 04:19 Do you know anything about this mission? A Failed Mission 04:20 <-Nebulous-> POWER 04:20 <-Nebulous-> :P 04:20 Yep, I made the page ;P 04:20 :P 04:20 :P 04:20 Was it an alpha mission? 04:20 It was in the pre-alpha story line where there was a sentinel expedition lost in the spider cave and you had to get imagination power to them 04:20 Ahh 04:21 The rewards don't look to good though 04:21 Not now, but in Alpha before FV they were very good 04:22 Yeah, the followup mission is Lost Party 04:22 Another interesting chain is the Secret Entrance chain 04:22 Who gave these missions? 04:23 Someone like Melodie Foxtrot, except a guy 04:23 ] 04:23 I'll give a pic in a minute 04:23 This is who you were rescuing 04:24 judging by the mission text, anyways 04:24 That's a guy? 04:24 :P 04:25 It looks like he's wearing lipstick 04:25 You hatin'? :P 04:25 hatin? 04:25 Hating 04:26 :P 04:26 04:26 No. He just looks funny 04:27 Like the early Coalessa 04:27 She had VERY little clothing, at least for an E10 game :P 04:28 :P 04:28 Uh-oh 04:28 04:29 And then she was Venture at one point 04:29 That looks like Sky Lane 04:30 I guess it kind of does :P 04:31 User blog:Legodude101/A Note to my friends: This might be it :( I wonder what revenge he's planing 04:32 And to whom 04:32 Mods, Jamesster, probably, maybe Mythrun 04:33 I wonder if that includes you 04:33 I don't think so, read the Final Goodbye part 04:33 Plus I have never banned him or said he deserves his ban and I am not that important of a mod 04:34 What do you mean your not that important 04:35 I mean that I am new and am not well-known for solving or handing out bans 04:35 Ah 04:35 Plus I don't have 7.4k edits :P 04:35 Have you ever banned someone? 04:36 Yep, 4 times 04:36 2 of clone's socks 04:36 Someone from the SNN who came on and said f*** you all 04:37 and some random person who spammed "DO YOU LIKE MINECRAFT BECAUSE IF YOU DON"T YOU CAN LICK MY D***" multiple times 04:37 So, yeah :P 04:37 (indifferent) That's not very nice 04:37 I know right :P 04:37 Noobs 04:38 I think that you could probably make moderator by summer, if you keep editing and get a couple of people to vote for you 04:38 And RfRs come back :P 04:39 I'm not planing on being one 04:39 Just saying... 04:39 Many people would be jelly of your edit count :P 04:40 Most of those is all that template adding 04:40 Did you finish the Faction templates? 04:40 Almost all the missions were lacking them 04:41 Yes, the faction templates are done :D 04:41 I'm Currently working on the nexus tower missions 04:41 Good 04:42 Hi 04:42 hello 04:42 Hello 04:42 Care for some cake? (cake) 04:43 Template:Nexus Tower Missions There is a whole storyline is missions that don't have pages yet 04:43 *of missions 04:43 Yes, but it is hard since Lunibook was never updated and LU is closed :P 04:44 Yes it is more of a problen 04:45 <-Nebulous-> Hi Jamesster. 04:46 LOL 04:47 :P 04:47 Ah, that glitch 04:48 If you used the shinobi rush type attack thingy tied to that proxy item on an enemy that couldn't be hurt (like pre-alpha enemies), then used something like Hiccup Tablets, you would be half the normal size for a bit 04:48 I have video of Mythrun and I doing it on a Freak Darkling 04:49 :P 04:49 Awsome 04:49 How did you figure that one out? 04:49 Wow :P 04:50 TTYL people :P 04:50 04:51 buy! 04:52 User blog:Legodude101/A Note to my friends: This might be it :( Apparently, he's plotting revenge on all of us 04:55 <-Nebulous-> I'm leaving, too. :P 04:55 <-Nebulous-> Bye. 04:55 Buy! 04:55 a cake! (cake) 04:56 Well I'm off to bed. Goodknight! 05:03 AAAAAnd G'bye! 07:34 (cake 07:35 oops 07:35 (cake) 01:12 One thing 01:12 UGH! 01:42 hi 01:42 O_o 01:42 O_o- 02:14 the mod thing is fixed 03:10 What do you guys think about LD101's blog post? 03:11 Wooh mod stars are back! 03:12 Test 03:12 Yes! 03:12 Vector 03:12 ^ 03:12 ^ 03:12 | 03:12 It will be an interesting Saturday 03:13 Maybe delete pages until there are 101 pages left? 03:13 I don't know, because I know him IRL and he doesn't seem like the type for revenge. 03:13 And I'm pretty sure the wiki has backups of every single thing we do here. 03:14 There is such a thing as an undo button, so whatever he does we can just undo it 03:14 xD 03:17 GTG be back in about 45 minutes 03:17 Ok. 03:17 Buy! 03:17 Bai! 03:17 04:58 LAAAAA 04:58 hello 04:58 Oh look 04:58 ther's now a star by Wikibot's name 04:59 and I'm alone 04:59 :( 04:59 :P 04:59 and the emotocons are gone 04:59 (angry) 04:59 :P 04:59 nope it's off 05:00 :( 05:00 ): 05:02 >:-( 05:23 test 05:29 :D 05:29 (cake) 05:29 NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 05:29 hi there 05:31 The cake is broken (cake) 05:32 aww 05:33 I guess the cake truly is a lie 05:34 but so is everything :) 05:34 :D 05:34 :P 05:34 :( 05:34 :S 05:35 aww man :( 05:35 on the bright side Vector, you can talk right now :P 05:35 User blog:Legodude101/A Note to my friends: This might be it :( 05:36 He's planing revenge 05:38 Hello 05:38 I would offer you cake, but it's broken (cake) 05:38 i know lego is planing revenge 05:39 I wonder what 05:39 but the mod thing is fixed 05:39 It's probably just gonna be spam spam spam 05:39 i know 05:39 lol 05:39 we talk on g-mail 05:40 He's on the ninjago wiki chat right now 05:40 he going to make a new guy 05:40 dont tell him i said that 05:41 I won't :) 05:44 but the mod thing is fixed 05:44 i see the star 05:46 men a Canadian Pharmacy keeps sending me spam 05:47 i dont even live in there 05:47 lol Lost, it is a spam bot, we get them at work 05:47 i know 05:47 Hi :) 05:47 Hi there :) 05:48 (cake) 05:48 How do you make the special clicker? 05:48 You would need to ask Mythrun 05:48 but i dont even live in canade 05:49 I have to go now. I hope to be back later :) 05:50 Who was he? 05:51 idk 05:51 dunno, never seen them before 05:51 them? 05:54 them as in that one person 05:54 dunno if a boy or girl so I didn't say he or she 05:54 Ahh 05:54 ................ 05:54 ...? 05:56 everyone been having fun day? 05:57 yah 05:57 Yes, it's 68 degrees out :) 05:58 And yesterday it was snowing 05:58 March in Michigan is very weird 05:58 wow, very wierd weather 06:00 . 06:00 Indeed 06:09 right, I'm off for a bit. catch ya later! 06:17 hi 06:19 test 06:19 yes! 06:20 hello 06:20 hi 06:20 Do a barrel roll 06:20 (barrel roll) 06:21 :) 06:21 :) 06:31 BRB 06:32 GTG 07:30 Hey, what's the LU Minecraft server? 07:54 test 08:03 Hello 08:03 Hi1 08:03 Hi! 08:10 Hi everyone! 08:11 (cake) 08:11 darn you and your promises of cake :P 08:13 it's quiet here, too quiet... 08:13 (tumbleweed rolls past) 08:13 Thats my LINE! 08:13 :O 08:13 sorry :( 08:13 Oh wait, mine is "Tize Quiet" nevermind 08:14 where is everyone? this time normally people are flooding chat 08:15 I thought that's around 4 08:15 I dunno what time it is there where you are, it's 8pm here 08:16 Here it's 3 08:16 aah ok 08:27 test 08:27 yay it works 08:27 nice vector 08:34 What? 08:35 you did the test thing 08:35 and it worked 08:35 lol 08:35 :P 08:38 Hi Roseann! 08:39 Hello 08:44 Tize Quiet 08:44 too quiet... 08:44 Hi... 08:44 Bye... 08:48 Buy 08:57 Hi! 08:58 hello 08:58 hi 09:07 test 09:07 about time! lol 09:10 :D 09:17 Hi Soda :) 09:23 Tize Very Quiet 09:28 Hello Mythrun 09:39 Tize Quiet once again 09:46 Why is the chat so quiet lately? 09:46 Emotes are not working 09:46 (cake) 09:46 Not again... 09:46 :P 09:46 :( 09:46 :( 09:47 Vector why are you making so many edits? I'm just wondering. 09:48 Why not 09:48 There are a lot of mission articles that are unfinished 09:48 Ohhhhhhh... 09:49 hi 09:49 hello 09:50 yep the star thing is fixed 09:50 But the emotes don't work. 09:50 :P 09:50 hmm 09:50 yah 09:50 i told Mythrun 09:51 i bet hes working on it 09:51 Probably not. 09:51 Legodude101 says he's gonna sock puppet the wiki. 09:51 maby 09:51 yah 09:51 he's at Phineas and Ferb chat telling me 09:51 You never know what Mythruns up to 09:52 Explain MSD. 09:52 I would like to know more. 09:52 Legodude101 09:52 Im going on vacation soon 09:52 Different hotels, different IPs 09:52 Not counting Airports, and Cafes 09:52 3:46 09:52 MassiveSodaDuck 09:52 That's called sock puppetry., 09:52 3:46 09:52 Legodude101 09:52 Ill have thousands of IPS 09:52 3:46 09:52 MassiveSodaDuck 09:52 ... 09:52 3:46 09:52 Legodude101 09:52 AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME! 09:52 mwahhahah 09:52 And im gone for 9 days 09:52 3:47 09:52 MassiveSodaDuck 09:52 Vandal... 09:52 3:48 09:52 Legodude101 09:52 And proud of it 09:52 Uh oh. 09:53 Sorry for the spam 09:53 But, its evidence 09:53 He can't sockpuppet... why can't he just really swear? 09:53 Lol. 09:53 That's not spam. 09:53 Hmm 09:53 back. yay people are here now :) 09:54 I wonder if this is one of the things that catches Mythruns eye 09:54 I hope he does something about it. 09:54 Probably not. 09:59 09:59 ....... 10:03 Legodude101 10:03 We'll see who's begging for mercy when I destroy the LU wiki 10:03 Cya later! 10:03 ^from LD101 10:04 Legodude needs to mellow out :/ 10:05 Champion! Hey! 10:05 Pangolin!!! 10:05 He needs to grow up 10:05 Whats up pangolin? 10:05 yup Soda, hopefully he will 10:05 Not much Champion, yourself? 10:05 Not much too 10:07 Does he know of the undo button? 10:07 dunno 10:08 Sorry, was reading some articles on the boards 10:09 no worries 10:09 No need to say sorry 10:13 Tize quiet 10:14 :P 10:20 Hi Kwyiptuun 10:20 hi! 10:20 Hello. It has been forever since I've been on here. 10:21 I finally organized all of my LU screenshots, and I'm probably going to finally uninstall the game today. 10:22 Okay 10:22 I'm too epic to uninstall it 10:22 lol Soda :P 10:22 What does that even mean, Duck? 10:23 Do not question the Soda Duck, he works in strange and mysterious ways :) 10:23 This place sure has gotten weird. I don't like it. 10:23 aww :( 10:23 hi 10:23 hi :) 10:24 Kryiptuun, what would you like to do to make it not-weird? 10:24 Get rid of me. 10:24 :P 10:24 lol 10:24 you're cool Soda, I wouldn't want to get rid of you 10:24 Or at least stop saying that you're so much cooler and "more epic" than everyone else. 10:25 although I think that's kinda fair 10:25 But I am :/ 10:25 JK 10:25 :P 10:25 ego complex much? lol :) 10:25 I also want a way to keep wikia contributors from commenting or editing. Lately they're only acting obnoxious. 10:25 We're all wikis contributors 10:25 *wikia 10:26 I mean to keep non-registered Wikia users from commenting. 10:26 I thought that was obvious. 10:26 ... 10:26 Kryiptuun, it wouldn't be a wiki if it wasn't open to everyone 10:26 That's not a good idea 10:26 thats the idea behind a wiki 10:26 Because, some people can't make accounts 10:26 I don't understand how it would be difficult to make an account. 10:27 it would just be a standard website 10:27 Yes. 10:27 I couldn't make an account until October 26 after I abandoned my old one 10:27 because of my age 10:27 well you need an email account right? I know someone who's parents wont let them have an email account 10:27 That's very strange. 10:28 true, but still a reason why it's good wikis are open 10:28 besides, people who vandalise can be blocked at their IP 10:28 take Legodude101 for example 10:28 lol 10:28 Today, one of the first times I've been on here for a while, I checked the recent edits, and there were a bunch of obnoxious comments from Wikia Contributors that didn't make any sense. 10:29 then change it back :D 10:29 I said comments, not edits. 10:29 ooh sorry, had my head in your earlier point 10:29 well, I dunno, some people are odd. lol 10:30 Like these people? 10:31 I'm bored. I'm gonna go. 10:31 ok cya later! 10:31 Yoshi eggs! 10:32 And yoshi tounges! 10:32 Yoshis la eggs, 10:32 and eggs lay tounges! 10:32 *lay 10:33 Dang, this chat is as exciting as watching Kurt Tussle sleeping when this chat is quiet 10:33 Oh well, byr 10:33 *bye 10:35 .......... 10:44 I see once again, a big conversation went on while I was away 10:44 Hello 10:44 (cake) 10:44 Now after seeing how exciting CC is, I'm coming back 10:44 AAAHHHH 10:44 Test 10:44 CAKE D: 10:44 Hi 10:44 NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 10:44 It's STILL BROKEN 10:45 :( 10:45 Dopp said that might be broken all week 10:45 Dopp? 10:46 Well now I see the stars next to Mythrun and LUWikiBot's avatars. 10:46 yup 10:46 Who's he? 10:46 She. 10:46 Wikia staff 10:46 SUP RIO 10:46 Hi Rio 10:46 Hi 10:46 MINER :D 10:46 BRB 10:46 Hey 10:46 Anyone know a free flash decompiler? 10:46 I really need one 10:47 :S 10:47 bye 10:47 Bye 10:47 test 10:47 :P 10:47 OH NO 10:51 Hello? 10:51 Hi 10:52 Hi there.. :P 10:52 Did the mods take emotes down? 10:54 No, they broke. 10:54 Okay. 10:55 I'm back. 10:56 Welcome back. 10:56 :P 10:56 Hello PowerMiner, Mythrun, Rioforce, Shadow96, Vector and Lost! 10:56 Hi 10:56 AND LUWIKIBOT 10:56 hi 10:56 GASP D: :P 10:56 i talk 10:56 I will always hate/love WikiBot 10:56 lol 10:56 Okay.. 10:56 Hello Misterygryphon. 10:56 ;-) 10:56 IT'S MISTERGRYPHON NOT MISTERYGRRYPHON :P 10:57 Oops... 10:57 It's actually MG or Gryphon. 10:57 :P 10:57 Hello MisterGryphon :P 10:57 :P 10:57 Yes, that's better. 10:57 Lol 10:58 Bored.. 10:58 Me too. 10:58 How about- 10:58 -_- 10:58 I thought of nothing. 10:58 KONY 2012 11:00 bye 11:00 Bye 11:00 ? 11:01 You know what Kony is? 11:02 No 11:02 :p 11:02 Look it up 11:02 It's horrible. 11:02 ... 11:02 If it's horrible, why should I look it up? :P 11:02 lol 11:02 Is it.. 11:02 well, it's dead here, I'm off. cya everyone 11:03 It's sad. 11:03 Cya! 11:03 Kites of Never Yumminess? :P 11:03 That's pretty sad.. 11:03 :P 11:03 Wait... 11:03 What? :P 11:03 Kit-kats of never yumminess.. even sadder! :P 11:03 Kony 11:03 :P 11:03 Back 11:03 Acronyms. 11:03 :P 11:03 :P 11:03 It has to be addressed. 11:05 Not again... 11:05 Sigh 11:06 test 11:06 Yes! 11:06 test 11:06 Yes! 11:06 :P 11:06 :P 11:06 Hi Jamesster 11:06 Hi Jamesster 11:06 Bye Jamesster :P 11:06 Bye Jamesster :P 11:06 Miner you ok? :P 11:06 Miner you ok? :P 11:07 ???? 11:07 Hi :P 11:07 ???? 11:08 You! 11:08 That was ... strange. 11:08 You! 11:08 That was ... strange. 11:08 What was strange? 11:08 What was strange? 11:08 (I'm an echo :P ) 11:08 Ok done. 11:08 Thank you :P 11:08 Thank you :P 11:09 Couldn't resist, sorry. :P 11:09 PowerMiner 11:09 Bad PowerMiner! 11:09 xD :P 11:09 hellooooo everyone! 11:09 Hello Quick Metal Machine 11:09 Hi 11:09 Wassup? 11:09 The sky :P 11:09 lol :P 11:09 Hey Quick! 11:10 Hi! 11:10 Hello 11:10 Hi Vector 11:10 gtg 11:10 Cya! 11:11 Hello. 11:11 Hi 11:11 Hi HammerBro 11:11 Hey Hammer! 11:11 Hey! 11:12 Hello. 11:12 Wow.... 11:12 Nice chat.... 11:12 Everyone saying hi :P 11:12 Then someone leaves.... 11:12 ANd we all say bye :P 11:12 :D 11:12 lol :P 11:12 No better subjects than those XD 11:14 I gtg for dinner bye 11:14 Cya 11:14 See... 11:14 Just people entering and leaving the chat :P 11:15 :P 11:15 :D 11:15 We quiet 11:15 :p 11:15 It's not like we used to be... 11:15 Yeah 11:16 When LU existed.. 11:17 In the good ol' days of LU... 11:18 I miss it. 11:18 :') 11:18 Same 11:18 Me too... A lot. 11:18 At least we've experienced something that might never happen again though. 11:18 Very true! 11:20 And we were all part of it 11:21 Experienced the destruction of something important to us :P 11:21 :I 11:21 Yea... 11:22 Wow! 11:22 What?! 11:22 What. 11:22 Lotta people 11:22 Yea 11:23 And a bot 11:23 -_- 11:23 No, sometimes we get about 20 people at a time! 11:23 :D 11:23 Day of LU closing this chat was insane 11:24 Yeah, I remeber..... 11:25 Me too... 11:25 Those were the days. 11:26 Weird... 11:26 Wha? 11:26 Weird if you imagine we could've beent alking about the kingdoms world right now... 11:27 Why? 11:27 Idk 11:27 Just if you think about it 11:27 If LU hadn't been closed 11:27 I love the kingdom world. 11:27 And I never saw it. 11:27 Yep 11:27 Same the concept art 11:27 *saw 11:27 LNA will have one, though 11:27 LNA? 11:28 LEGO Nexus Adventures. 11:28 Ah 11:28 yep, I'd give u da link, but I cant AD 11:28 I'm a member over there. 11:29 Can't post links? 11:29 Back 11:29 You can't post links in they're inapropiate 11:29 Well, I can't but I don't think I can Advertise 11:29 oh 2012 03 07